heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Emotions
TheMichaelCityMaker's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Prince Eric - Jack Frost and Hiccup (Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon) *Flounder - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Sebastian - Olaf (Frozen) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Scuttle - Quick Draw McGraw (The New Yogi Bear Movies) *King Triton - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Ursula - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Flotsam - Jasper (101 Dalmatians: Animated) *Jetsam - Horace (101 Dalmatians: Animated) *Grimsby - Kristoff (Frozen) *Max - Itchy (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Chef Louie - Huckleberry Hound (The New Yogi Bear Movies) *Himself - Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Harold the Seahorse - Atom Ant (The New Yogi Bear Movies) *Carlotta - Anna (Frozen) *Ariel's Sisters - Snow White, Mulan, Aurora, Pocahontas, Jasmine and Cinderella (My Little Princess: The Movie) *Human Ariel - Elsa and Astrid (Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon) *Ursula as Vanessa - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Giant Ursula - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sailors During Storm - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *King and Hearts - Taran and Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Lippy the Lion (The New Yogi Bear Movies) *The Womenwashers - Big Mama, Kanga and Ellie Mae (The Fox and the Hound, Winnie the Pooh and The Rescuers) *Mermaid Ariel - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 2 - Olaf's Concert ("Daughters of King Stefan") *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 3 - Joy and Sadness at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 4 - Joy and Sadness Meets Quick Draw McGraw *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 5 - Maleficent Watches Joy and Sadness *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 9 - Jack and Hiccup are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 11 - Joy and Sadness's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 12 - Maleficent's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 13 - In Jack and Hiccup's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 17 - Maleficent Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 20 - Maleficent's Wrath *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Emotions (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019